Learning to Breathe
by Spuffy4l87
Summary: Buffy realizes just how much Spike means to her and wants to move forward, but it can be a little difficult with a house full of potentials and friends like hers.Can they last or will their friend's plot away to break them up? AU Season 7 after "Showtime"
1. Home

_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and all creators of Buffy own everything; my goal is to enjoy not stealing._

_**IMPORTANT: **__**When I say I'm sorry I mean it! To everyone that has read this before, I can tell you not much has changed besides I got myself a beta for this fic and all my others...that is why you haven't heard from me in awhile. To that I apologize. I will be posting more new stuff soon...this fic was only 4 chapters long when I got it beta'd so it won't take long...maybe a week? Which is also why I am sorry for Second Chances who had 16 chapters up already...**_

**Anyway, enjoy the fic if you haven't read it or need to re-read it. I will not have anymore months gaps anymore. I am on a roll with the writing. I will warn you all ahead of time if it will be longer than a week for an update, since it is not just me, it is my betas too. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Buffy Summers looked up into the eyes of the group of potentials who had made their way down the scaffolding. She was covered in dust and sore from head to toe, but she felt the relief and satisfaction run through her. The Ubervamp was gone, the evil that they had been afraid they would never be able to defeat was defeated, and she put the hope back into the potentials that witnessed what she had done.

"Now that was tight!" Rona smiled and the others potentials nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, another win goes to the Buffster, come on let's get home. " Xander and the rest of the group walked back, but Buffy's voice stopped them.

"You guys go on ahead; there is somewhere where I have to be." Buffy made her way in the opposite direction.

"Buffy." Willow called her causing her to slowly turn around, "I think it is best if you get cleaned up first, you're injured. He can wait a little longer."

Buffy was torn. She knew that she should go now, Spike was waiting for her and in a way she was waiting for him. The drive that helped her kill the Ubervamp was not the drive to restore the hope in the potentials, but the drive to kill the one thing that stood between her and Spike. Buffy reluctantly agreed, too tired to argue with her friend or anyone else.

Buffy was out of the house in less than fifteen minutes, bandaged up and changed. She briskly walked in the cool air, sending a slight shiver down her back. Buffy looked upon the whole in the darkness of the night. Fear filled her. What if she took too long getting here? What if they moved him?

Buffy took a deep breath and jumped into the tunnel. Getting Spike back up there was definitely going to be a challenge. She slowly made her way down to the winding caves until she came upon an opening. There she saw him in the distance. From where she was standing she could see the bruises on his exposed chest, the outline of his ribs showing her clearly hadn't eaten, and the look of sadness.

It took Buffy all of her courage not to fall to her knees. She told him that she believed in him, but how could Spike have believed her when she left him to be tortured for her…again.

Buffy slowly walked forward, gripping the knife in her hand. She was really close to him before he acknowledged her presence.

Spike scoffed, "A knife now is it?" Spike hung his head, "What'll...what'll that...you—you can't hurt me. You're—you're just a bloody figment, you are. You're just..." Spike trailed off as Buffy walked over to him and cut him loose from his bonds. Spike braced his arm on her shoulder for support and Buffy saw the ways of emotions pass through his eyes.

He smiled as he watched her, and she couldn't take her eyes of his intense blue pools. Buffy felt elated as she felt his hand rest upon her shoulder or the look he was giving her. Spike was safe now. He was safe.

"You. Oh." Spike put his arm around her shoulder as she helped his waist, supporting him. They walked…or limped out of the cave just like that. Spike though barley conscious had directed Buffy of another entrance, one that would make it easier to get him out.

The walk was quiet and most of the time Spike had finally given in to the unconsciousness, making it a little easier on Buffy to guide him home. Buffy glanced at him a few times as they walked. Her heart fell when she looked at him. He had gone through so much. Buffy was terrified, afraid of losing him again, afraid of him getting hurt again. She couldn't pin point the feeling. She knew that it wasn't love…but she knew that she cared. For now that was enough.

"GUYS! A little help here please." Buffy walked in the house supporting a vampire who had woke up not five minutes earlier.

"Buffy." Spike's word came out in a whisper.

"Shh…it's okay. I am right here Spike." Buffy looked him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Scoobies and the potentials all rose from the living room. The potentials gasped when they saw the beaten vampire and Dawn suppressed some tears as she saw her old friend broken once again.

What shocked Buffy the most was how fast Xander came and supported Spike's other side. Buffy saw Xander nod in his direction as they helped him climb the stairs.

Vi's face was drained of color. "Is-Is he g-going to be okay Mr. Giles?"

"I am not sure. Girls stay down here. Willow. Anya. Go and get the medical supplies and bring them upstairs." Giles made his way to the stairs.

"Wait. What do I do?" Andrew looked up hopefully.

"Don't get in the way or come upstairs." Andrew sighed as the Watcher went upstairs.

"Spike. Spike." Buffy caressed his cheek trying to get him to rise, but he was out again. Buffy spoke to Xander, but her eyes remained on the vampire. "Maybe it is better that he sleeps."

"God Buffy, I haven't seen him look like this since Glory." Xander looked at his friend.

Buffy glanced over at his wounds, "This isn't good. He hasn't had any blood. His wounds are just going to bleed if we give him any, but it is the only way for him to heal."

"I'll go get some." Xander turned to leave.

"Xander?"

"Thanks."

Xander nodded and went back out the door leaving the two blondes alone together. Buffy's eyes filled with tears and didn't feel the presence of another entering the room. Buffy's voice came out a whisper. "I am so sorry. I should have gotten to you sooner. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened…oh God." Buffy grasped Spike's hand and interlocked it with her own. "You'll be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." Buffy gently pressed a chastise kiss onto his head.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her, Buffy quickly wiped away the tears as Willow and Anya came in with supplies and Xander with the blood.

"Thanks." Buffy took the mug of blood and set it on her end table then reached for a thin knife.

"BUFFY!" Xander's eyes widened.

"Look, I don't have time to argue about this okay. He needs to heal. My blood will help, plus he has been starved. I am just going to mix some in with the blood, if you have a problem you can leave." Buffy slowly sliced her palm letting some blood flow into the mug before she bandaged her hand.

Buffy turned to face her friends. "Go down and check on the potentials, make sure they are okay. I just am going to fix him up." Buffy attempted to smile, but it was weak. Her friends did as they said and one by one trailed out of the room.

Buffy carefully washed and bandaged his wounds, gently rubbing over each one as if to sooth him. Buffy hated seeing him like this. Weak and vulnerable and lately that is all she ever saw. She missed the cocky and arrogant Spike, the Spike who was confident with a swagger in his step and a smirk on his face. That was the Spike she didn't hurt. Nevertheless, as she gazed down at his sleeping form, she made a vow to herself never to intentionally hurt him again.

Somehow, she was going to make it up to him. All she needed was time, so in his case she had an eternity. Buffy got Spike to wake up and drink the blood, but he soon feel back into unconsciousness, and she re-bandaged his wounds that were now bleeding.

The rest of the time Buffy just sat and watched, watched as he took unnecessary breaths, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He seemed at peace. Buffy felt that she too was due for a little rest. Buffy cautiously crawled up on the bed and lay beside Spike careful not to disturb any of him wounds. She placed a small kiss oh his forehead and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the first one she had since he had been taken, with her hand still intertwined with his.

Buffy felt the slight stir from the side of her and look over to see Spike's eyes slowly open. Buffy smiled as he turned to look at her, and giggle with the confused look on her face.

"Buffy?"

Buffy caressed his cheek, "Hey. You feeling any better?"

Spike nodded and then looked at their clasped hands and back at her. She watched as she saw a play of emotions go through his eyes, but noticed that he was falling back to sleep, despite his attempts to stay awake.

Buffy whispered to him as he drifted, "Go back to sleep."

Spike opened his eyes one last time, "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Buffy snuggled closer, still conscious of the bruises and cuts. She whispered back to him even though she knew that he had succumbed to sleep.

"Always."

_**TBC**_

**Check out my story Second Chances, which is also very error free...I haven't updated Nineteen Days Later though...that is next! Also, take a look at my poll in my profile. All of that will be happening after all three of my stories on here are COMPLETE!**

_**Spike wants you to review me!! Would you deny him anything? **_


	2. Peace & Quiet

_Disclaimer:__ Joss Whedon and all creators of Buffy own everything; my goal is to enjoy not stealing._

**I apologize for anyone who thought a REALLY new chapter was posted and came here to find nothing new. Check back a few days or when you see Chapter 5 is posted. That is never before seen stuff! **

**Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet: **

The heat increased, causing the blood to boil slightly. The slayer watched the mug circle from the inside of the microwave. Everything was slow; the First hadn't made any more appearances, no big vampires in town, less and less monsters each day. Buffy sighed. For once, she had wished for a little action, mainly to get out of the house away from the hyperactive teens.

17. God 17. With the newest additions that were popping out all over the world, there were seventeen sitting in her living room chatting. Space was limited, most slept in sleeping bags in Dawn and Willow's room, unfortunately if there were any more her room too would become overcrowded.

Not a day went by where they could wake up in the early morning and walk across the living room without tripping over a potential. How could there be so many? The worst part of it all was that they all loved to talk about one topic above all the rest…Spike.

"Oh he's so hot!!"

"Those eyes."

"I heard him and Buffy…"

That was all she ever heard. Every time a new potential came, the stories would start all over, though none of them were the least bit accurate. They were quite amusing. Buffy was amazed by the imaginations the girls had. Her favorite had to be the one Darcy…the newest potential came up with.

Sometimes Buffy wished it was how it all happened, it began with Spike and her in high school together, both different and yet there was a strong attraction. Basically, it was what she always wanted, meeting a normal guy in high school and falling madly in love…until a vampire turned Spike as he was trying to protect her, but she loved him after, so to prove his love to her friends he went and got a soul. Cheesy yes, but at the same time it sounded perfect.

_BEEP_

Buffy jumped at the sound of the microwave. She did this every day, heat up his blood and add a little bit of her own. She could tell that he knew, but he remained silent, but gave pointed glances at her cut hand. It had been a week and his wounds were finally beginning to heal. Unfortunately, being hurt so much and unable to get proper medical treatment because some of his bones to heal wrong and it sickened Buffy to even think about it. She had to re-break them so they would heal right. He remained quiet, but the flinches and the whisper of curses broke her heart, that she had to put him in this pain. Luckily, now, his bones were almost settled, besides a few ribs, and most of his deepest wounds became shallow cuts.

Spike couldn't walk for too long, as most of his strength went to healing and the few ribs limited his flexibility.

Buffy took the blood out and went to reach for the knife when a cool body snaked behind her and took her hand in his own before it could grasp the knife.

"No more Buffy, I can do the rest."

Buffy wanted to protest but the feeling of his hand in hers made her heart skip a few beats. Buffy felt as the coolness was gone from behind her and sighed.

"It will help you heal Spike, please; it isn't like I am going to run out." Buffy still felt the redness in her cheeks as she noticed his bare chest. Much to her and the potential's pleasure, shirts were to restricting and irritated his ribs, but he shook his head and Buffy wouldn't protest further.

Buffy was surprised she didn't notice her arrival as the potentials would begin a huge fit of giggles and whispering as he walked by. Buffy listened more closely and picked up the whispering.

Spike smirked, "You think they would know that a vampire sense of hearing is heightened." Spike took a sip of the blood.

Buffy couldn't help but smile, "So what are they talking about know." Buffy's smile grew as she ticked the things on her finger. "They already talked about the hair, the eyes, the cheekbones, the figure, the hotness that is you, which I quote, oh and of course our mysterious relationship."

"They are asking each other if they would kill me or preferred to be killed by me if it came down to that in a fight." Spike raised an eyebrow.

Buffy however suppressed a laugh. "So what is the verdict?"

"Majority goes to being bitten so 'cause I would be close to them. To think that these are the future of the bloody slayer line…" Spike shook his head. "You're supposed to be teaching them better…" A hint of playfulness was in his voice, one that she hadn't heard in quite awhile.

"How am I supposed to teach when you parade around half nude, it blocks everyone's rationality when it comes to thinking."

Spike cocked his head, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Everyone's?" Spike smirked grew as did Buffy's blush. He took that opportune moment to leave the kitchen before she could say anything.

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Buffy rested her head in her arms on the counter top. Clearly he was feeling much better than yesterday. How could he do this to her? Buffy ran her hands through her hair. From the second he had got back, all she could think about was him, helping him get better, but now that he was… she longed for his touched. Just to feel his cold body on hers, causing her pulse to run rapid, kissing her so passionately she would forget to breathe and after she would have to learn to breathe again only to forget the next time he was near. But Buffy knew better. Their history was rocky and it was too risky for both of them to get involved. Curse maturity.

She had been trying to rationalize all these feelings she had. She knew that there was an attraction…a very strong attraction; she knew that she cared for him and it would kill her to see him leave, but Buffy didn't know if she loved him.

All these emotions were running through her head and all she wished she could do was just pick one! Buffy listened as another giggling fit started up from inside the living room and prepared herself.

Spike walked in shaking his head, but Buffy could see the amusement flickering in his eyes. He enjoyed everything about this and it was swelling up his already large ego.

"So what are you planning on doin' with the troops today?" Spike washed his cup out in the sink and turned his attention toward her…still shirtless.

"Uhhh…I am not really sure. I think I am going to wait till Giles gets back; apparently he is bringing more potentials. God I don't think I can take anymore! You know I didn't think I was this bad at their age." Buffy pouted a bit, causing Spike's smile to rise just a bit.

"Well they weren't chosen now were they? I think we should just let them go stay with the Whelp, he's got room…"

"YES!!" Buffy was thrilled. All she needed was just one night! Before she could think she jumped into Spike's arms and hugged him. At first he was a bit rigid and then relaxed.

Buffy got back on her feet and shifted uncomfortably, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry…I guess I got a little excited."

Spike smiled, "No problem…I would have done the same, but that wouldn't be very masculine." Spike looked into her eyes, clearly showing her his delight in her actions.

"Right, don't want the potentials to think that you aren't the Big Bad." The sarcasm clearly stood out.

"Hey, watch it. I am Bad. Just a bit bruised is all. When I get better it is going to be me and you…then we will show them that I still got it. Plus, give a very entertaining lesson." Spike waited for her to reject his idea, but instead Buffy held out her hand.

"You got yourself a deal. I can't wait for the girls to see that their favorite vampire get his ass kicked."

Spike grasped her hand and squeezed it, he replied with a playful tone in his voice with a low growl that sent a wave of emotions through her, "I always end up on top." Spike's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Buffy?" The front door opened and Giles' voice could be heard along with the rush of girls.

Buffy and Spike made their way out into the living room and noticed the arrival of four more girls. Buffy groaned and Spike chuckled at her reaction.

"Buffy, Spike, Girls, this is Reagan" Giles gestured to the small blonde, who couldn't be over 16. "This is Payton and Dakota" the twins were tan with black hair down to their shoulders…Buffy already knew she would never be able to tell the difference, "And this is Erin." The last girl was slightly older, maybe seventeen with short brown hair that cut off right under her chin.

The potentials were quick to grab the new girls introducing everyone, leaving time for Buffy, Spike, and Giles to talk.

"Giles, we can't keep bringing this many girls into the house!" Buffy made sure to keep her voice low as they moved into the dining room. "Spike and I thought it would be a good idea to send them to Xander's for a few nights, just so the rest of us can get a break." Buffy was practically pleading with her watcher.

"I don't agree Buffy. These girls are in constant danger, if news that the girls were away from the slayer for even a moment, and surely the First would play that in it's advantage. You would be leaving these girls unprotected."

"Giles, there hasn't been anything lately…it is just for a few nights. I will be extra cautious on my patrols, but we really need a bit of quiet for a little while."

"Watcher, I am getting my strength back, so I will be able to help with patrol, so if anything were to happen I could help."

Buffy pointed a glance at Spike. "No, you are staying here. You are barley off your feet and all of a sudden you want to patrol!"

"You can't baby-sit me forever slayer, and I am fine. It took bloody long enough but I am almost completely healed. "

"Yeah, but…"

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder silencing her, staring deep into her eyes. His voice was gentle and all Buffy could do was agree. "Don't worry pet, if I can't handle it I won't, just sayin' it as an option."

"Hey Buff. G-Man…Spike." Xander came walking in smiling after he got off from the construction site. "So what's going on?"

Xander's smile faded when he saw the mischievous matching smirks rise on both Buffy and Spike's faces, the likeness caused him to worry.

"Well, Xander, we have a _very_ important job for you." Buffy slightly pouted and made small puppy dog eyes, causing Xander to tense and Buffy knew that it would work in her favor. "We need you to take the potentials to stay at your house for the nigh-"

"Weekend." Spike interjected sending a smirk at Buffy who smiled. "You see…Buffy thinks it might be safer there because…"

Buffy finished for him this time. "Because the First wouldn't think that we would leave them without me present and it gives us more time to patrol." Buffy's eyes pleaded with Xander and she clearly saw him give in. This was just too easy.

"That is actually a really good plan Buff." Xander smiled, but all their attention turned toward Giles who snorted.

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "Yes, a very good plan. I am meeting with a representative from the Coven out of town; Willow is coming with me so we won't be back till Monday. I assume you will take care of everything?"

"Of course."

Buffy and Spike sat on the couch grinning from ear to ear in complete silence.

Finally, a little peace and quiet. Buffy couldn't believe that they had gotten this lucky. Giles and Willow were out of town, Xander took the potentials and Andrew back to his place, Anya was with them, and Dawn decided to spend the night with Janice. Buffy and Spike were alone.

Although, she was a bit nervous about it, she hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder. "Quiet is peaceful. I don't know what I was thinking before when I liked noise."

"Yeah, know what you mean, I can hear myself think again."

Buffy quipped, "You think? Since when." Her and Spike laughed a bit.

"So slayer, the night is yours what do you want to do?" Spike looked down at the blonde resting on his shoulder.

Buffy shrugged her shoulder. She knew what she wanted to do, but that would be too big of a step that neither one of them were ready for. She had to sort out her feelings first and figure out where he stood. "God, I don't know, I haven't had time to do anything in awhile…I can't remember what normal people do."

"Well, there is the tele… always something good one." Spike went to reach for the remote, but flinched in pain.

"Are you okay?" Buffy ran her hands over his chest trying to find the source of his pain. Although, his hands took her in his own. "I'll be okay pet, but it looks like you have to get the remote."

Buffy looked uneasy but took the remote from the coffee table and started flicking through the channels, still aware of the fact that her other hand remained entwined with his and her head rested comfortably on her shoulder.

"OOO….can we watch this?" Buffy stared up at Spike who nodded in agreement, though Buffy suspected he only did so to appease her. A Big Bad vampire watching _An Officer and a Gentlemen, _who would have thought.

Buffy's eyes flickered from the movie to Spike, who shockingly seemed to actually be watching the movie. Buffy smiled. He constantly seemed to surprise her, which at the same time hurt her. She had known Spike for years and played an active role in the past few and yet, so much about him surprised her. Buffy looked up to the man next to her and realized she really didn't know a lot about him.

Buffy tried to focus on the end of the movie, but her eyes swelled up with tears. He knew everything about her and yet he remained a mystery. Buffy felt his arm wrap around her, hugging her closer. Buffy let out a small laugh as he wiped the tears, probably thinking it was because of the movie. Buffy could help but feel that she didn't deserve him.

Spike smirked and took the remote, "I'll pick the next one."

Buffy watched the channels switch from one to the next and felt her eyelids become heavier. She felt at peace in his arms, which held her to him as his hand rubbed up and down her arm. She took one last look at him and promised that this weekend, she would find out everything there is to know about him. Buffy finally gave in to the slumber, and never heard the T.V switch off or feel the blanket that draped over her shoulder.

However, she did feel the small kiss to her head and felt him to succumb to sleep right beside her, still with his arm around her and their hands intertwined.

_**TBC**_

_**Spike wants you to review me! Would you deny him anything? **_

Also, check out my poll in my profile and my other stories!


	3. Resurrection

_Disclaimer:__ Joss Whedon and all creators of Buffy own everything; my goal is to enjoy not stealing._

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy the chapter! One left till you all see _**never **__**before **_chapters that were not originally posted!

**Chapter 3: Resurrection: **

The first thing Buffy was aware of was the silent hum of the television and the flickering lights coming from it. The next thing that she became aware of was the fact that she was lying against something hard and cold and its hands were wrapped around her waist. She could get used to this. Buffy tried to fake sleep, hoping that she could stay like this forever and not giving in to the fear that if she opened her eyes she would wake up alone.

Buffy closed her eyes tighter and tried to even out her breathes, but that clearly didn't work as she heard the vampire chuckle.

"Mornin' pet." Spike chuckled, shifting his gaze from the television to the girl in his arms.

Buffy smiled slightly keeping her eyes closed, "I am not awake."

Spike tilted his head, "Really? Most people don't answer in their sleep, but then again…" Buffy was completely oblivious to the smirk that rose on Spike's face. "You do say all sorts of things in your sleep…"

Buffy bolted off the couch with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. "No! What did I say?" All rational thought had been erased from her mind as she tried to go through everything she never wanted Spike to hear.

Spike just sat back and laughed, "Relax, luv, I was just playin'."

Buffy absorbed his words and set a scowl on her face, "You idiot!!" Buffy plopped back down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, with a pout on.

Spike still smiled, "Oh come on slayer…I had to get you up somehow and I have to keep reminding you…" Spike leaned in and whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I am bad."

Buffy fought to keep a straight face, "You know as much as I love this Spike, I'm kind of missing the crazy basement one who wouldn't scare the crap out of me." Buffy noticed as Spike's smirk faded and his eyes slightly widened. "What?"

Spike was searching into her eyes trying to find truth in her words. Buffy was trying to figure out what she said…'you know as much as I ….'Oh god! Buffy noticed why Spike wasn't responding. She said it out loud. She unintentionally said she 'loved' him.

It took a few minutes for Spike to form words. "Buffy…did you mean-"

"Yes." Buffy looked into his eyes and noticed an unidentifiable emotion flash behind his eyes. Her voice came out in barley a whisper but she knew that he heard her just the same.

They both sat in silence facing each other on the couch. None of them dared speaking. Buffy sat in thought trying to think of something to say and trying to decipher what he was thinking.

Buffy remained silent as she saw that Spike was trying to find something to say. He began a few times only to shake his head and try to begin again. In a few minutes he finally spoke up. "When…I mean with everything last year and…"

Buffy pressed a finger over Spike's lips and began. "I guess I just confirmed it myself. Look, this is definitely not how I wanted you to know…and I'm pretty sure you dreamed…or had dreamed of me saying this in some romantic way. But, I'm me and you're you…things never go as we planned them." Spike smiled.

"What I'm trying to say here is that I care about you. I have for a long time. I'm not sure when it started really, but it has been here for awhile and recently…I noticed it more." Buffy stared Spike straight in the eye. "It has nothing to do with your soul, so don't think that this all came on because you have one now. It's just now, I have felt what it was like without you around…and felt like when I opened myself up around you. I haven't been myself around anyone and yet you somehow bring me out. I'm not asking for this to be anything…unless you still want it to be, but what I really want is just to spend time with you and really get to know you…god I sound like we are on our first date."

Spike grasped her hands a small smirk playing on his lips, "Do you always say you're in love on your first date, 'cause that usually scares the guys off."

"What about this guy?" Buffy's eyes pleaded with his.

"This guy can't remember how to run…can't remember anything right now. He just knows that he is floating."

Buffy's eyes widened with a bit of panic in her voice. "You're floating!?"

Spike chuckled and pressed his forehead against Buffy's, watching as embarrassment spread across her face. "I'm always floating when I'm with you. I feel like I'm on top of the bleedin world and the second you leave I'm going to crash back down. Thank god my soul is permanent because right now…I feel perfectly happy, like nothing is bad or wrong in this world. "Spike caressed her cheek. "I still love you…never stopped and never will from now till the rest of eternity."

"I love you too." Buffy smiled.

Spike closed his eyes holding his head against hers. "Please…say it again."

Buffy grasped both of her hands on his cheeks and looked into his intense blue eyes, and she felt that she was floating right beside him. "I love you." With that Buffy finally gave into her will and tenderly kissed Spike. The kiss was different from what she remembered; the passion was still there but remained in control. She felt lightheaded and the room was spinning as she kissed him. From the time she was resurrected she had lived in hell and now she felt as if the place where she had been was hell because with his kiss she was in heaven.

The kiss broke off and they just stared into each other's eyes. Buffy felt renewed…resurrected. Both of them just basked in each other's presence. The silence was comfortable, each at peace in their minds.

Buffy leaned into Spike's chest inhaling the scent of smoke and alcohol and began to giggle.

Spike pulled her back and looked into her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Buffy smiled, "Who would have thought I would find comfort in the smell of smoke and alcohol?"

"Well, you pet smell like lavender and vanilla. Every time I smell one of those I picture you…look Buffy this time, I really want to take time and take things—"

"Slow." Buffy smiled as Spike's head nodded. "I know. Last year was…last year. I think we can safely say that we grew. I'd never want it to get bad as that again…I can barley live with myself for what I did. I used you so I could feel something…I played with your feelings…" Buffy's voice began to choke as tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry. I put myself above you because I was so angry and confused and I couldn't take it out on my friends, so I put all my pain on you…and you just accepted it. You're not beneath me Spike, I'm beneath you."

"Shhhh. No. We were both to blame, but you can't be held responsible especially after what you went through." Spike lifted Buffy's chin. "You could never be beneath me or anyone. You are effulgent. I am amazed by everything that you do. The person you transformed into from the young teen I first saw dancing away at the bronze, to the woman you are today is astounding. I'd never ask you to change any bit bout you because everything about you makes my heart sing. I don't deserve you and I am still trying to figure out why you love me."

Buffy shook her head. "_I _don't deserve _you. _It took me a long time to see you clearly…but someone would have to be blind to think you deserve less. I love you for the same reason you love me. I saw you change. I saw you choose to go against yourself to be a better man. You fought to be better. You could have easily found a way to get that chip out or a way to kill me, but you didn't. The second you did something you knew was wrong, you stopped…even if you weren't to blame. You fought for your soul. You fight for what you believe in. I tried so hard not to see, but you blinded me by how bright your light shined. You're the light in my darkness Spike. You saved me. You're my champion."

Spike dipped his head in embarrassment. Buffy simply crawled in his arms and snuggled into his chest and took a breath. Breathing felt like a new experience. She felt renewed and fresh like a newborn taking its first breath. All she did was breathe in his arms and already she felt a change.

The clouds that had been hanging over her head all this time had finally cleared and Buffy felt as if she could finally live life, as it should be, with Spike by her side the entire way. All the present chaos or the complications in the future seemed miles away. Buffy and Spike were the only two in the world.

Buffy felt the rise of an emotion swell deep down in her core. There were no words to describe what she felt. It was that completeness or feeling you get when something feels so powerful, true, and right. It was the unidentified emotion that a person experiences a few times in their lifetime, the feeling that pulls the soul stronger than anything else, it was the missing piece in her life.

As Buffy looked lovely into the eyes of her savor, she smiled and kissed him. Buffy broke away, snuggled up to him, listening to his unnecessary breathing, and couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Spike kissed the top of her head and took in her scent, taking her closer in his arms. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do when the rest of the world comes crashing back and your friends give their say and try to bullocks this up?"

"Run away…" Buffy smiled. "Right now I don't care about the world. I care about this. I would rather die before I lose you and I know that you feel the same. Spike, I am going to do what I think should have been done along time ago. I'm tired of listening to what my friends think. They kept me away from you for all this time and I'm not going to lose you again."

Spike rubbed her arm and pressed his chin on her shoulder. "Good, because I am never letting you go."

Buffy tilted her head against his. "I like that idea. Today feels so perfect; I really don't want tomorrow to come."

Spike turned Buffy so that he could look into her eyes and kissed her. His cool blue eyes admired her green ones.

"Buffy. I'd give up tomorrow just to spend today with you."

_**TBC**_

Spike wants you to review me an take my poll!


	4. Later

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and all creators of Buffy own everything; my goal is to enjoy not stealing.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update...here's a chapter to ease my guilt...SORRY! I will try to do better, I'm not having them beta'd until after they are complete so you can actually read the story in good time without extremely long breaks inbetween. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Later : **

Each hours felt more surreal then the next. Saturday and Sunday had passed in a whirlwind and now Monday had snuck up upon the blonde couple who awaited the return of the potentials. Buffy had been dreading this moment even before she revealed the truth about her feelings to Spike. Uncertainty about the decision to include the others on the events of the past weekend remained uncertain.

Buffy remained in Spike's tight embrace as they waited on the couch for their perfect weekend to end and the responsibility to fall back on their shoulders. They both sat in silence just savoring the precious moments they had left like this. For now, they weren't going to make their relationship known, as they knew it would cause even more internal conflict between them and the others. Buffy couldn't help but wonder when life got so difficult.

Buffy felt her heart drop as Spike broke their embrace and made his way to the basement, or so she assumed. Laughter and loud conversations could be heard coming from the front of her house. And in just a few seconds the door opened and the house was filled with noise, and the peaceful quiet that had stayed in the house had disappeared just as the time this weekend had.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn eagerly went over towards her sister grasping her in a hug. Dawn had stayed at Janice's all weekend rather than one night after Janice's boyfriend had broken up with her. To Buffy the timing was impeccable. "How was your weekend?"

Buffy noticed a certain underlying tone that her sister held, clearly Dawn was not to happy that she spent the weekend in a house all alone with Spike. "Oh, nothing much. Spike slept most of the days and I got caught up on much needed TV. We did find a nest of vampires though one night…What about you?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow and seemed to be studying her sister, but finally shrugged her shoulders. "You know, nothing much. Janice was pretty upset, but she got over it."

"You weren't getting into any trouble were you?" Buffy put the suspicion onto her sister. Out of all the people that would discover the truth about her weekend it would be Dawn, everyone else was too busy wrapped up in their own lives.

"No, I was a perfect angel." Dawn's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Buffy nodded and watched as everyone got resettled in her house. Giles introduced yet another two potentials that he had been able to locate through the help of the coven representative he and Willow had met with. Xander flew off to work, while the potentials raided every area of the house. Buffy already had a migraine and felt extremely tired even though the past few nights, she had slept better than she had in so long. After fifteen minutes, Buffy snuck down to the basement to find some escape and to quench the need to see him.

Buffy smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw him sitting on his cot, smoking a cigarette.

Spike glanced up. "Sorry pet." Spike looked at the cigarette. "Would 'ave gone out back, but it already is bloody chaos up there and they have only been here for five minutes. I needed some relief."

Buffy let out a soft laugh and joined him on his cot; resting her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her waist. "I don't blame you."

For minutes the two just sat and listened as the stomping and talking from above seemed to get louder. And that was followed by a huge crash and sounds of shattering.

Buffy tensed as her anger built, "I swear if that was anything important I am going to just kill them myself." Buffy made a move to get up, but was pulled onto Spike's lap and he kissed her tenderly causing her to forget any thoughts she had earlier.

"Feeling better?" Spike's smile crept up the corner of his mouth.

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "A little better, but…" Spike smirked as Buffy ignited the kiss once again, although the kiss wasn't as tender as the previous. It was like a spark flamed up from within them, creating a hunger for one another. The kiss left them both breathing heavily, although their eyes never left the others. Buffy passionately kissed his again, knowing what it would lead to. Though the house was full, she knew they were preoccupied and at this point it didn't matter. Buffy had taken the time this weekend and got to know Spike, the way she wished she had before. They agreed to put the past behind them and move forward. She knew this time would be different.

Spike had spun them so that Buffy lay under him as the continued to kiss, her hands caressing his back, as his hand wove in her hair as the under one roamed under shirt across her stomach.

Spike broke it off, love and lust filled his eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Buffy grinned, "More than anything." Buffy crushed his lips against hers as she began to lift his black t-shirt off revealing his muscular bare chest. Buffy ran her hands across him, memorizing each flex of the muscle or feel of his body on hers.

Spike kissed from her mouth to her the line of her jaw down to her neck, leaving Buffy gasping for more.

"BUFFY!" Buffy and Spike both bolted upright at the scream and the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door of the basement.

"I'll be right there!" Buffy screamed back. Buffy sadly looked at Spike, and he nodded knowing full well that she had to go. Buffy gave him one last kiss. "Later" she whispered as she rose from the cot. Buffy made her way to the stairs, fixing her hair and her shirt as she made her way up.

Buffy heard the whisper of "Later", hearing a defeated tone in Spike's voice. Buffy made a promise to herself before she opened the door that this was the last time she let anything come between her and Spike, unless it was an emergency. She loved her friends and her sister, but this weekend just showed her that it was time for her to be able to do what she wanted and not have to worry about what others choose.

Buffy felt more sure than she had ever felt for awhile. Tonight, after everyone was settled, she would reveal the truth about her and Spike's relationship. No more hiding no more lies, just the truth. Plus, the fact that she knew she couldn't sleep without Spike holding her in her bed as he had done all weekend.

**That Night: **

The Scoobies and potentials all gathered in the now rather cramped living room as they all waited on Buffy and Spike who had some news to share concerning the past weekend.

Willow leaned closer to Giles, her whisper barely audible to anyone other than the watcher as the rest of the group chattered noisily.

"Giles, do you think it's something new…something bad?"

Giles took off his glasses, "Whatever it is it must be extremely important, but I am rather curious as to why she has waited this long to tell us…although whatever it is we are going to deal with it in any way we can."

"Well, I think that all they're going to tell us is that they had orgasms this weekend and they are back to together."

Both the Watcher and the witch snapped their attention toward the ex demon. Xander looked like he was going to be sick and Giles restlessly cleaned his glasses.

Willow shook her head, "Oh come on Anya. Buffy knows better, especially after all that's happened you really think that she is just going to start dating him! The day Buffy and Spike actually start dating is the day…well is the day when something really impossible happens without magic!"

Anya crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch, "You'll see."

Buffy paced in the kitchen as Spike watched her intently. "Pet? We don't have to do this. There is already so much bleedin chaos goin' on and I really don't feel like being attacked with sharp objects today."

Buffy stopped mid pace and glared at the vampire. "So you don't want anyone to know?" Spike had known Buffy long enough to realize the insecurity in her voice.

"It's not that luv and you know it. It's just…I liked what we have, no complications, no worrying bout what the Scoobies think. We don't need anyone's approval, that's all."

Buffy smiled a bit, "Yeah, you're right, but I am still going to tell them. No secrets this time, you are now 100% my undead boyfriend and I don't care what they think. If they have a problem they can leave…actually with that thought in mind, I hope they have a whole bunch of problems." Buffy smirked watching Spike's lips mirror that of her own. "Ready?"

Spike nodded as they both headed out into the soon to be angry mob. Both were so close to one another yet, their arms just barely grazed one another.

Everyone in the living room immediately stiffened, probably mentally preparing themselves for a new danger or threat. Buffy couldn't help but believe that they would have chosen a new threat over her renewing her relationship with Spike. Buffy held a strong stance as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Buffy felt something cold wrap around her hand and realized that Spike had taken her with his own, but leaving it concealed behind the flow of his coat. Buffy felt herself immediately relax. "Okay, so before I tell you the reason behind this meeting, I want everyone to relax, there is no new threat or advance on an old one; everything has been pretty quiet…"

"Buffy? So what is the whole point of this meeting?" Xander questioned his friend and the others around nodded their head in silent agreement.

Buffy took in a deep breath. "Just remember to stay calm…okay…there will be no voting or telling of what to do or no to do. You are going to just accept what I tell you and swallow everything you're thinking…unless it's good and then you can say it."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "Can we just get on with it!" Kennedy looked down after she received a death glare from Spike.

"Well…" Buffy took a breath. "IambacktogertherwithSpikeandIlovehim." Everyone looked confused as Buffy's words came out all garbled together and said in only one breath.

"What?"

Buffy felt a squeeze in her hand, knowing that it was a sign of encouragement. "I am… back together with Spike and I am in love with him." That is when the bomb went off. The potentials really didn't know what to say about the situation but watched as the other Scoobies were in uproar, screaming at Buffy and Spike, and watching as Dawn even headed towards the weapons case.

"ENOUGH!!!" Spike roared, sending the room into a deafening silence freezing everyone in their spots. His voice was filled with rage and everyone could see he was trying to control his demon. "There is nothing you can say or do. If you have a problem leave…Buffy has kept mum about her views on all of your relationships and none of them were any better thank you very much. Stop trying to control her, she isn't your bloody puppet. In my opinion, you are even worse than the Council was for Christ's sake!"

"Nobody asked you Dead Boy." Xander stood up, fists clenched.

This time it was Buffy who had enough, "No, Xander, nobody asked _you. _I got the whole Angel thing, hell you hated him before he turned evil and that was because of jealousy. Don't act like Spike is the bad guy, he hasn't killed a human in years. Think about it for a minute, if you were a evil master vampire, would you A) run to the slayer for help or B) get a minion and find a way to get the chip out! We could have all been dead if he had went with the later, but we're not! Don't you all act like you're so innocent? Hell wasn't it a few months ago that Willow flayed a guy and then tried to end the world…but no we go around like everything is all good and cheery. Anya, was a demon for a thousand plus years and the number of deaths Spike is responsible for doesn't even compare to her death count!"

Anya nodded her head, "That's true. And I think this is a great moment to say …I told you so."

"And GILES! We all know the kind of crap you got into and do I have to remind you of Ben?"

"Those were different circumstances!" Giles too stood up next to Xander.

"Please! Who cares! I am sick of you all telling me what's best for me…you don't even know him, let alone how I am around him or him to me!"

Dawn spoke up for the first time, "What else do we need to know Buffy. It's amazing how easily you neglect the fact that he tried to RAPE you!"

The potentials gasped. This idea clearly never came up in the theories on her and Spike's relationships.

"Yeah, well maybe you forgot, bit I used Spike for months! I might as well as raped him! And if I recall I only did that because he was the only one there for me after you all ripped me out of heaven because you were all scared shitless without the slayer. Now that's enough. I don't want another word about this. I love Spike; I am with Spike end of story." Buffy let out slow breaths and a bit of her anger leaked out, sending a chill down everyone's spines as the two blondes had on an identical smirk. Buffy lead Spike by the hand, lifting her eyebrow. "Spike? How bout you and me go blow off some steam. I really need to work out my tension."

Giles blocked the front door from the two, who now were stopped at the stairs. "You are not to go out on patrol until we all calmly sat and talked this out." Giles had put on his best watcher voice.

Buffy smiled and winked at Spike. "You're right Giles, we shouldn't go out on patrol…we had other ways of working out tension in mind…"

Spike lunged and scooped Buffy running up the stairs, the two laughing, while the rest of the house paled.

Xander stood right where he was, pale as a ghost, and "How many up for going back to my place?" Everyone in the room raised their hands and escaped out the front door.

Buffy laughed into Spike's chest as they lay on her bed, hearing the sound of the door closing and cars drive off. "I hadn't had this much fun in a while. Did you see their faces!?"

Spike chuckled pressing a light kiss to her forehead, "Bloody marvelous that was, didn't think you had it in you pet? I don't think I will be able to get the picture of the Watcher's face out of my head...Well, luv, looks like we have the house all to ourselves again."

Buffy beamed and looked into her lover's intense icy blue eyes and felt truly safe nestled in his arms and found the love there that she had told herself never existed. "Well, Spike…it's later."

Spike captured Buffy's mouth with his, "That pet, it is."

_**TBC**_

**I appreciate any and all reviews. If you read my Teasers, they are all up so go vote for which you want to see next and if you haven't read them, I would love it if you did!  
**


	5. Morning Interruptions

Disclaimer: I find it annoying that every time I write something Joss has to remind me that he owns all rights to all the characters and I have none.

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Sorry for the delays, but I have been going back and tweaking them all. Changing moods or conversations. Things here and there to make the next chapters flow and such. Thanks to all who have reviewed, your thoughts really help m,e write this. I am inspired and influenced to write by them, so thanks again. Without the readers there wouldn't be writers.

**Chapter 5: Morning Interruptions  
**

"So luv, how do you want your eggs?" Spike looked over his shoulder as the eggs sizzled in the pan. Buffy remained sat behind the counter forced to watch him cook. Though she didn't mind, after all he was topless and she just got to admire the smooth, sculpted body and muscles as they move. She too was barley clothed, but managed to find a simple night gown that, though barley, covered everything.

"Hmm…sunny side up!" Buffy smiled as he continued on over the stove. "You know, I think you are one of the first people to use that stove in a very long time."

Spike snorted, "You bloody females and your take out." He shook his head and laughed. "Then again cooking for thirty isn't my idea of a fun time."

Buffy walked over and rested her back against the counter next to the stove, "Speaking of which, when do you think they will return. Not that I prefer them here, just curious. Maybe we scared them off and they are just going to stay at Xander's, afraid to walk into one of our sexcapades."

Spike turned to her with a grin, as he pulled her into his chest. "Sexcapades?" He chuckled as she blushed and kissed her on her head before going back to attend the eggs.

He placed all the food on two plates and handed on to her. Buffy laughed as she saw all the food piled on his plate. "You are the strangest vampire's I have ever met."

Spike's brow furrowed in confusion. "And why would that be?"

Buffy shook her head. She just loved how human he could be. Eating foods other than blood and breathing just because he can came so natural to him. She just let out a laugh and looked at him. "You are the only vampire I know that eats actual food and acts as if it's perfectly normal."

"That's 'cause it is. Plus, I have my mug of blood. Adds some new flavors and plus, "Spike made sure he had her attention as he picked up a piece of bacon and dunked it in the blood. He took a bite and laughed as she made a disgusted noise. "You can dunk things!"

Buffy stuck out her tongue. "EW! You know if you keep this up I won't be able to eat, let alone kiss you again." Buffy smirked and watched as he got cocky.

"Really, slayer?" The way he said the word "slayer" sent a shiver down her spine, but it made her excited. She watched as he began to stalk towards her.

Buffy giggled and backed away from him. "NO! I am not kissing you! You have blood breathe!" Buffy ran as he lunged for her. "Ah!"

He chased into the living room, but Buffy placed herself behind the sofa. "Aw, come on pet. You know you want to kiss me." Spike smirked as they circled the couch. He placed his tongue behind his teeth as he watched her trying to find an escape.

Buffy playfully shook her head and tried to make a run for the stairs. Spike was hot on her trail laughing as he tried to catch up. He managed to grab onto her ankle on the middle of the stairs, but as he pulled she fell back into him, sending them both crashing to the bottom.

She landed beneath him. Both laughed hysterically with one another.

Spike pinned her hands down. "Now I got you!" Buffy squirmed as she tried to avoid him as he tried to kiss her. Buffy playfully turned her head, but in the process left her bare neck exposed. He took his window of opportunity and kissed her neck and mockingly nipped her neck with his blunt teeth.

Buffy turned to face him; her eyes glazed over and filled with lust. "You got me." Buffy passionately caught his lips with her own. Both their hands began to roam when they heard the front door open.

"This is where we—OH!" A couple stunned potentials stopped halfway through the door as they saw the blonde couple intertwined at the bottom of the stairs. Both Spike and Buffy tried to stand up, but not before Giles and Xander made their way past the young girls to find the source of their delay.

Both men just stopped, taking in Spike's bare chest and Buffy's skimpy night gown. Anya sighed and pushed her way past them. "I told them you were probably having sex, but they try to block out things they can't take handle and ignored me. One of these days everyone will understand that I am usually right." Anya walked and moved to the couch, but looked at it and back up. "Xander and I did it on almost every surface…is it safe to sit?"

A few people groaned and others looked down while Spike and Buffy just stared at Anya.

Anya looked around. "What? Fine I will take it that it is." Anya plopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine.

Giles glared at the two. "We need to discuss this…immediately." They all made their way into the living room, most of the potentials seemed rather uncomfortable, but wouldn't dare miss out on all the drama.

Once everyone was settled Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the watcher. "You know, I don't think you heard me last night. There's nothing to talk about. What is, is. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Giles anger flared. "Look at yourself! We are in the middle of a bloody apocalypse and you are running around like a teenager!"

"Really Giles? A teenager? I wouldn't know what that is like as I never really was one."

"Well, now we can all see what would have happened if you weren't kept form running around carefree."

"Hey now-"Spike yelled.

Xander snapped, "No one asked what you thought bloodsucker."

"This is none of any of your business Whelp, and that goes for the bloody rest of you. Especially you, you git!"

"SHUT UP!" Buffy held her head. "You don't like this, which is fine because no one asked you. Any of you. I never meddled in any of your relationships! Should I start now? Xander, Cordelia? Yeah, that was a great match up, especially when you and Willow cheated with one another. Oh, no! There is no problem there! Or Willow dating a werewolf? I guess that was fine with you all since we liked Oz. No offense Anya, but an ex demon? One that killed thousands or more and became one again later on. Nope, guess that's not bad in all of your eyes because it has to do with YOU!"

"Now let's think about this. Angel. Wow, I don't even think I can count the number of times I heard something about that one! Now Spike? Really, we have witches, wolves, demons, etc, etc, but the second, the second, a vampire is involved all hell breaks loose with you! Please, just learn to deal. I kept my mouth quiet about everything, but now I am truly happy and I am not messing this up again. "

"Just listen and think about it. What threat does Spike pose? He watched your backs in the past's years, and even then he didn't have a soul. And the chip? Spike could have killed me last year. His chipped never even went off when he hit me, but I am here with you, now. So please tell me why? Why do you not want me to be with him? What solid reason do you have?"

A silence past over the others as they let all that she said sink in. Spike smiled as he watched his girl. She stood there triumphant as she waited. He took his hand and intertwined it with his. Spike winked at her and Buffy lovingly looked at him.

Dawn was the first to speak. "I never had a problem with Spike, but he tried to rape you. We all know that your relationship was anything but stable. But how can you just breeze past that. You both were a mess last year and now you are just going back down that path." Dawn placed her arm on her sister. "I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt..." She looked over at Spike. "Either of you."

Spike shook his head. "No. This time it is different. Your sister and I have worked out those issues." He smiled then turned and looked at the others. "And if I recall correctly, which I am, you all weren't in that much better shape. Hurtful relationship or flayed man? Back to being a demon or leaving your girl at the altar? Leaving for good or stealing everything you can get your hands on? Yah, _we _were a mess last year compared to you."

Buffy stared everyone in the eyes, "Last year was last year. We have to deal with something bigger than any of us and you are wasting our time by complaining about something that that's not going to change. So learn to deal now because this will be the last time we discuss this."

Xander opened his mouth to speak then stopped. He thought about it, then spoke. "I still don't like it, but I guess this is the way it is." His eyes narrowed as he turned to Spike. "If you try to hurt her again I will kill you. You are a good fighter...probably one of the strongest ones here, so I will try to ignore the fact. You did have our backs before, but that was then, and I don't know if I can trust you now."

Spike shrugged. "I won't hurt her. I guess you will just have to learn to trust me..."

Buffy sighed, " I know what I am doing and you all are just going to have to try to trust me. Maybe one day you will see just how great of a man Spike can be."

"I trust Spike completely. I am in love with Spike. I love him more than I ever have anyone."

Everyone was silent as they watched the blonde begin to walk away. They knew they would have to all work together to get through this, so for now they let the conversation die.

Buffy was pulled back by Spike who winked and kissed her right in front of all her friends. He whispered to silently that only Buffy heard. "That will give them a taste of what they will be seeing."

Buffy smiled and then gasped, "OH!"

The Scoobies looked around confused.

"Spike, our breakfast!" Buffy giggled as she pulled the vampire by the arm in the kitchen.

Spike laughed, "You still have your appetite pet? And I thought you were disgusted?"

Buffy playfully swatted his chest and made a disgusting face as she glanced towards the kitchen, "Well now you had to go and remind me!"

_**TBC**_

_**Well, if you could all please tell me what you think, what you hope to see, etc, etc. I wrote it, but some season 7 things got cut in the process. If you want to see something, just tell me! Also, remember to vote in my poll! So far, there is one above the others, but alot of ties for second, every vote counts!**_

_**Thanks again!  
**_


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I find it annoying that every time I write something Joss has to remind me that he owns all rights to all the characters and I have none.

Author's Note: Quotes are taken from "Potential." You all know this is my version of Season 7, so I am only taking bits a pieces of episodes and things will go alot differently. Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 6: Training**

Buffy watched silently with the other potentials as Rona and Vi were walking, as quietly as they could, through the cemetery. Everyone's attention snapped back when they heard a branch step. Before any of the potentials could blink Spike had knocked Rona to the ground and had Vi in his grips, defenseless.

Spike slid out of his vampire guise and shook his head. "Okay, these two are dead. Why?"

Rona got up from the ground, "'Cause the black chick always gets it first?"

Buffy raised one eyebrow as she stared at the potential, "What was that Rona?" She watched as the girl quickly reworded her statement.

"I'm dead because he is a master vampire and I have no slayer strength or skill. It wasn't a fair fight."

Buffy turned towards the other potentials, "Spike or any other vampire won't care that it isn't a fair fight or fight any less hard. There is never a fair fight, you just have to make sure that you have the advantage and never give your opponent that opportunity. It is about following your instincts, if you don't, you will probably lose. Vi? What did your instincts tell you?"

The red head looked nervously around, and moved quickly as Spike let her out of his grasp. "Well…um…they told me to run." Vi looked down at the ground, clearly ashamed.

Buffy eyed all of the girls. "Don't fight on his terms. Your gut's telling them to run, run. Okay? Regain the higher ground. Make the fight your own. Spike, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?"

He smirked as he leered at all the potentials and all Buffy could do was hold back her laugh. She loved the way he was trying to act so tough and how he was enjoying the frightened reactions of the group. It had been a long time since anyone had really looked at him that way, she was glad to see the cocky swagger back in his step and the confidence that radiated off of him again. "Hunt. Kill."

A few of the girls gulped and gasped as they looked toward Buffy, who just smiled. She walked in front of the potentials. She winked at Spike, "Come at me and don't hold back."

Some of the girls' eyes widened, but Spike simply smirked, "I never do." With that he lunged at the slayer who ducked his lunged and through his into a tomb stone shattering it. She straddled the vampire on the ground and held the stake over his heart. "Instinct. Understand his, but trust yours. You were all chosen for a reason."

She heard a groan come from beneath her and her attention moved toward the vampire. "Are you okay?"

Spike made a move to get up, but hissed in pain again. "I'm fine…just think I cracked a rib or two...again."

"Let me see." Buffy ran her hands underneath his shirt to pull it up, but his hands caught hers and intertwined. She stared into his eyes with full concern. "Spike."

He simply looked back at her, "I am gonna be fine, luv." The lovers ducked their heads when they heard what the potentials were saying.

"That's hot."

* * *

All the girls piled in through the front door after they got back from patrol. Some of them were giggling; some looked tired, while others seemed to still have been shaken up.

Giles glanced up from the book she was reading, "I assume everything went all right with the training?"

Molly spoke before anyone could, "First Spike attacked us, then we went to a demon bar, and then Spike and Buffy locked us all inside a tomb with a vampire!" All the girls nodded their heads in agreement, and then slowly backed up as Giles turned red.

"I asked you to take them out and train them, not go gallivanting around some demon bar and almost getting them killed!"

Buffy crossed her arms. Her and Giles relationship was still a bit rocky. Mainly they had been keeping their conversations strictly to business. "How else are they supposed to learn Giles? I can teach them moves and techniques, but if they never have the chance to apply them, they are dead anyway. Plus, it was a fledgling and if I remember correctly, the Council locked the slayer without her powers in a house with a _master _vampire."

Giles remained silent and went back to reading.

Amanda turned her attention on Buffy. She had been one of the potentials the coven representative had told Willow and Giles about and gave her location to. "That was amazing Buffy, especially how you defeated Spike so easily."

Buffy shook her head. "It was easy because I know him. His fighting style and moves.I have fought against him or with him so many times."

Spike barked out a laugh, "You knew I was coming, hell you told me to come after you! I think it is time to show them what a real fight between a master vampire and a slayer looks like."

Buffy playfully grinned, "Spike, they already know what it looks like when a vampire loses; I think we should teach them something new."

"Pet, it has been a long time since you really fought me, plus I believe we are even."

"Really? I won every time!"

Spike shook his head, "Hmm, let's think. I would have killed you hadn' your mother stepped in on Parent Teacher Night, you won after you paralyzed me, I will give you that, The Gem, I was winnin' till you took off the ring then I left, so I will call that a tie. Like I said, slayer, we are even."

Buffy thought on it a few minutes, "There were more than just those three, Spike."

He got so close to Buffy that she could fell his breath on her neck, "True, but none of the others were as close to one of us killing the other."

She stared deep into his eyes, challenging him. "Fine. If a fight is what you want then a fight is what you'll get. But don't expect me to go easy on you and don't you go easy on me."

"Never would have thought of it. It's been a long time since I have been in a good tumble lately…and I think it is time to find out who really would have won in our little dance."

Buffy smirked. "I think everyone here knows that I will win."

Spike shook his head, "How easy you forget that I have bagged two slayers before you."'

"WHAT!" Both blondes turned towards the potentials whose eyes were wide with fear and mouths were open. Only a few didn't seem to shocked, however they had been training since they could walk.

Spike scratched the back of his head and gave Buffy a look. Then gave up and shrugged. "I was evil. The Slayers of Slayers. I was the only vampire on record to have hunted slayers for fun."

Buffy swatted his arm as he bragged about his kills. "Yeah, yeah, you were the big bad. Key word: were. So Spike when are we going to settle this?"

He thought about it for awhile and then his eyes lit up and the fire burned behind them. "Why wait, why don't we settle this right here right now?"

Both smirked at one another, each looking so alike that the people in the room weren't sure of who they should be afraid of. "Couldn't have thought of a more perfect time."

"This is gonna be fun, Slayer."

_**TBC **_

_**Reviews? Please?  
**_


	7. Primordial

Disclaimer: I find it annoying that every time I write something Joss has to remind me that he owns all rights to all the characters and I have none.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Just to let you know, this was supposed to be a fluffy, bantering fight…but I swear sometimes the story writes itself. It landed in a new direction, but I like it and hope you all do as well.

**Chapter 7: Primordial **

Buffy watched as the potentials gathered around them, anticipating what was going to come. They had moved out to an open field in the cemetery, it seemed to be appropriate and saved any damages to the house. There was only so many times she could replace the furniture after the last time they fought in a house, she wasn't sure if it could take it.

She watched as he smirked at her from the other side. She felt the two stakes on her, one in her boot and the other tucked in the back belt loop of her jeans. She knew this was more to settle this with Spike, but gave a good lesson to the potentials. They had discussed some things before they went into this. They wanted to make this as real as possible, but everyone else didn't know that.

"Slayer," Spike swaggered toward her a smirk on his face as he sang the word. "You aren't goin' to go easy on me pet. Can't have that." He walked closer to her, until he was close enough and pulled her to him from around the waist. "That wouldn't be much fun and we have to give the bits here a decent show." His breath drifted towards her neck as he spoke, sending tingles down her spine. "Remember, luv, I am the Big Bad."

Buffy stumbled a bit as he let her go and walked a few steps backwards, smirking. "Well, Big Bad, if that's the way we are going to play it." Buffy ran her tongue, licking her lips, watching as Spike's eyes followed it around her mouth. "And Spike, don't you hold back either."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The others gasped as in a blink of an eye, Spike vanished.

She turned to the others. Everyone was gathered around the outside, giving them some space. Some had pen and paper, others had a camera. The older Scoobies looked a bit nervous.

"What you are about to see is something a slayer faces. A master vampire. There are no room for mistakes, no room for wrong calls, or your dead. There is a reason slayers have a short life, die young. If you lose your train of thought for one second that can be it. They just need one chance…one good day." Spike's laughter echoed around the cemetery, not really coming from a central direction causing the potentials to jump.

"Spike has killed two slayers in his past. He came to Sunnydale to make me his third. That duster that you see him wearing. He took it off a dead slayer after he killed her."

Giles spoke up, "Buffy, I think that is enough. We need to teach them."

"I know and I am. Spike & I are going to hold nothing back. Under no circumstances, "She looked everyone straight in the eye. "Are you going to come between him or I in this fight. No circumstances." Buffy smiled as she headed toward the center. "Watch what we do. See how fast we react to one another. Learn. Here begins the lesson."

Everything went quiet; many of the potentials looked around trying to find the location of the vampire. A cool breeze went through the cemetery rustling some leaves. Buffy slowly walked around, listening for some indication of where he was.

"Boo." Spike through Buffy into a tombstone smashing it as she went. She quickly got back up on her feet, stake in hand. The two began to circle one another and so their dance began.

"I've missed this slayer." Spike leered as he slide into his game face. "I can hear your heart speeding up, the blood and adrenaline flowing through your veins." He growled.

"Is that the best you got?" Buffy quickly lunged at him, attempting to kick him. Spike, however caught her foot flipping her over.

"Come, now pet. This supposed to be more fun than this." Spike tossed Buffy as she was going to get up. "You were much more of a challenge before. I guess, once a slayer dies, they are nothing but bloody dead weight."

Buffy felt a pang in her stomach at the words. She got herself up and began to circle him again. She told him to do this. He always had a knack for finding a weakness and playing on it. This is what she wanted the girls to see, to hear, but she couldn't help, but feeling a bit of hurt.

Buffy tossed her stake, which he easily intercepted, but that gave her the opportunity and she through a fury of punches at his stomach. He smacked her hard across the face, stunning her, but she quickly attempted to knock his feet out from under him.

He was too quick and jumped, sending a few punches at her face which she easily ducked. Buffy grabbed is arm and sent him flying into a tree trunk. "Whose dead weight now?"

Spike disappeared once again in the surrounding trees. Buffy this time was much more alert. She heard a faint rustle in the trees moving fast. Her gazed traveled toward the potentials and others who were gripping tightly to their objects. They were expecting a fight, but not one this evenly matched. Buffy's eyes widened as Spike jumped over the group of spectators and tackled her to the ground.

Spike pinned her down by her arms, but Buffy bucked out from underneath him, slamming him back into a nearby tombstone. She slammed his head against the stone, but he kicked her legs out from under her. He flipped himself off the ground and kicked her side sending her flying against the cemetery. He stalked over to her and placed one boot by her neck.

Buffy gazed up into his eyes and saw a raw fiery. A bloodlust that she hadn't seen in awhile. She felt that instinct to fight, to kill.

"Too bad mommy isn't here to save you this time." Buffy felt something in her snap and the anger course through her veins. She latched onto Spike's leg and snapped it, sending him howling to the ground.

Some of the girls looked towards Giles and the others for some kind of sign, but they just saw surprise and a bit of fear on their faces. They didn't know that it was going to get like this. They thought maybe a few bunches, the banter like they usually saw, but nothing too physically harming.

Buffy stepped on his leg, causing another scream in pain and she smiled. Something was coursing through her veins, something primal, something she had been holding back for a long time. It was the same thing she had recognized in his eyes. Instinct. Fight. Lust.

Spike growled and lunged up, pouncing on Buffy. He repeatedly hit her, pinning her arms and legs, with his own. Despite the shots of pain up his leg, his strength with it never faltered. He growled as he bit into her arm, causing her to shout.

The Scoobies all prepared to rush out, to stop what they had seen had gone too far, but waited for some sign that they would stop. She said no circumstances, but was unsure of just how far she meant.

Buffy tried to buck up again, but Spike was prepared enough, learning from the first time. "Come on Slayer." His voice was rough, filled with an unknown emotion, sending chills down the others spine. "Is this what a slayer is?" He licked the drop of blood on the side of his mouth. "God, I have missed the bloody high."

His eyes were gone as were hers, consumed by the power that flowed through them, that they had relinquished themselves to.

Buffy once again, this time with more force, flung Spike off of her, but this time he flew half way across the field. Buffy gazed at her arm and then smirked as she looked at the vampire, who was back on his feet mirroring her expression.

The Scoobies watched as they both went ridged in their stances, their eyes filling with white mist.

"Giles!" Willow looked at the watcher. "What is this?" Everyone was alarmed as the two fell down on their knees, seizuring as white sparks flew across their bodies. It centralized on the blood around Spike's mouth and the open bite mark on her arm.

"I-I d-don't know! Willow, use a spell o-or something to expel the force."

Before Willow could say anything, the white sparks disappeared. The two began to circle again. Willow looked at Giles, but his gaze was locked on the two.

A snarl ripped through the air, but it didn't come from Spike. The slayer rushed at him; tackling him so far they landed a few feet from the Scoobies. They all stepped back as they saw fangs descend from Buffy's mouth, her eyes turning the same gold as Spike's. He growled as well as simultaneously, both biting into the other's neck, drinking.

_**TBC**_

**Eager to see more? Like it? Want to find out what happened? **

**Review me and maybe I will post sooner. ******


	8. Research & A Phone Call

Disclaimer: I find it annoying that every time I write something Joss has to remind me that he owns all rights to all the characters and I have none.

Author's Note: Sorry, bad, bad author!!! I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I did lose all of my stories, so I had to rewrite. Here is a short chapter, but I promise that the others will be longer and come sooner!!!

**Chapter 8: Research & A Phone Call**

_One Hour Earlier:_

_Buffy interlocked Spike's hand with hers and lead him up to the bedroom. She kissed him as she shut the door, leaving them alone. _

"_Well, luv, had I known that this is what I would get before I fought you, I would have taken up on this offer a long time ago." Spike growled in his throat as he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_I didn't take you up here to…god." Buffy let her eyes roll back as his tongue danced across her neck. She knew that this isn't what she brought him up her for, but part of her was too weak to resist. Buffy let the desire flow, but something flowed so strongly that she jumped back, realizing that the same moment Spike did to. _

"_Pet, did you-"_

"_Feel that. Yeah." Buffy tried to steady her breathing. "What was that…it was so…intense?"_

_Spike shook his head. "I have no idea. I just let myself go and…"_

_The stared at each other in silence, until Buffy moved and sat on the bed. She wanted to continue, but whatever that was that jolted through her made her focus even more on the fight. "Spike, promise me you won't hold back today. They need to see a real fight. They saw the ubervamp, but there were only a handful of them then."_

"_I will try pet, but I don't want to hurt you…not again." Spike turned his head away from Buffy's gaze and sat down beside her._

_Buffy took Spike's face and caressed it, turning it to face her. "Spike…that was the past, I thought we were past that."_

_Spike nodded. "Still, can't help it pet. I remember what I did and now I am going to fight you." Spike locked his eyes on her. "I know what you want to show them. You don't want the playful banter or sparring, you want me to actually fight you. I don't think that I am strong enough."_

"_I know how you feel. We just need to give in to our instincts. I know you feel it too. I feel a pull towards you, but at the same time I feel the urge to fight, to fear. My instincts scream vampire. I am sure yours scream food."_

"_Buffy-"Spike shook his head. "I never think that. Never." _

"_I know you do. It is who we are. Just because we don't act on them and push them in the back of our mind, doesn't mean they are there any the less." Buffy stood up and made her way to the door. "Promise me this time though, you will let go with me. Just let whatever happens happens. I trust you enough to know that if it goes too far you'll stop." _

_Spike got up and walked to her. "Can't we just do what we usually do, but this time you can give up and admit defeat." Spike winked at her._

"_In your dreams! You know I will win this!"_

_He growled and pushed her up against the door. The same feeling was back, but he didn't fight it this time. "We will see, slayer."_

_Buffy felt her heart accelerate at the new feeling. It frightened her, but excited her at the same time. It felt like it had been a part of her for so long, yet, new as she finally gave in. _

_She grabbed Spike's face with her hands, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She felt her heart pound in her chest and could feel her body heating up. She could feel his need and desire as he kissed along her neck, sending another powerful jolt through them. _

_

* * *

_

Present: 

The gang watched with open mouths as the two blondes simultaneously drank from one another. All to afraid to move and all to shocked to interfere. A few of the potentials were crying, while others gripped tighter onto their weapons. They weren't expecting this…they never even seen anything like this before.

Both blondes snapped back, both Buffy and Spike with their normal faces. Buffy crawled backwards until her back hit a nearby tombstone. There were tears filled in her eyes. Spike simply stayed on his knees, staring at her. Lost and frightened.

He was gone in an instant, fleeing into the nearby woods as his own tears from anger and sadness rushed down his face, while Buffy simply broke down.

Willow rushed over to her, but jumped back when Buffy backed away. "Get away from me!!"

Giles took a cautious step forward. "Buffy, please, just calm down-"

"Calm down!? Giles, I just-to Spike- and…" The slayer stared her old watcher directly in the eye, causing him to take an unconscious step back. "I liked it." With that Buffy, too, fled, leaving the Scoobies and Potentials frightened and alone.

"I want everybody to find a book and research everything you can on what you all just saw." They all burst through the door of Revello Drive. Giles began passing out books to each girl. "Willow, look on the computer and try to find anything. Dawn, go in Buffy's room, and see if there are any types of relics or symbols or anything that might not belong. I am going to check out the Watcher Diaries." He turned towards Anya and Andrew. "I want you both to look through prophecies. Try to find anything relating to a vampire and a slayer." Giles took off his glasses and turned towards Xander. "I need you to phone Angel. Don't tell him too much; just get him to tell you everything he knows about a claim."

Xander looked confused as he nodded. "What is a claim?"

Giles looked down, "Something we need to know more about. All you need to know right now is what I told you to do."

The watcher took a deep breath as he looked around and grabbed the diaries and began to skim them, while the others scanned through books.

* * *

Xander slammed the phone on the hook and took a deep breath. He picked it up and dialed for the third time. "Come on…Angel!!"

"_Xander? Is that you?"_

"Look, I need you to tell me everything you know about a claim?"

"_Why?"_

"Just tell me!!"

"_Fine. A claim is something that vampires can do. It is a connection between two vampires causing them to become connect to one another with the ability to sense what the other is feeling or a clouded sense of where they are. In extreme cases, they can become so connected they will literally feel what the other is feeling due to a psychic bond. Even to the point where they can hear each other talk or take strength from one another, but that is extremely rare. Now tell me why you want to know."_

"I can't, not that I would want to anyway, Fang Breath."

"Why not!"

"Because we're not sure what is going on with Buffy yet-"

"Buffy's been claimed!!!!!"

"I said we aren't-"

…………………….

"Angel?"

"ANGEL!!"

Xander slammed the phone on the hook again. "Shit!"

_**TBC**_

**Again, sorry for not posting sooner!!**


End file.
